Stoick the Vast
Stoick the Vast is Hiccup's father and chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on Berk. Stoick is known for his short temper and once-furosity to protect his tribe from the invading dragons. Physical Appearence Stoick is known by his large appearence, full of muscle and the picturesque Viking. He has long, wild red hair that is accompanied by a wild and braided beard, pale skin covered with freckles, and brown eyes. He is tall at nearly 7 feet and towers over many of the other vikings in the tribe. He can be seen in dark green tunic, chainmail armor, a brown fur cape, and leather boots. Additionally, he has a small helmet with large horns that is one half of a pair - the other belonging to Hiccup. According to the film, these helmets were fashioned from his wife's (Vallhalarama) breastplate. Personality Stoick is shown as a wise and capable leader who's main priority is protecting his people and keeping the peace on Berk. Though his stubbornness and head strong attitude makes him seem unintelligent at times, he is shown to be able to listen and take advice and even use it when needed (even though he doesn't show it at first). He is at first still uncomfortable with the dragons, and he actually banishes them from the island when he belived that they were causing problems too big for his village to handle. He starts out determined to do things the Viking way - handling everything with his bare hands and his fellow vikings. He also is still fairly callous towards Hiccup. Hiccup and Stoick grow closer and closer as the series progresses, and Stoick becomes more and more willing to trust the advice of his son. Stoick's idea of dragons changes dramatically after he trains one of his own. At first he was still willing to order a dragon to be killed just because it was on a rampage. Now that he has trained Thornado (his Thunderdrum), all that has changed. He quickly rushes to Toothless's aid even when the whole village disagrees with him. He is extremely attached to his own dragon. He stands up for the dragons in a new found strength. He has grown to the point of trusting them as much as he trusts his people, and he was willing to risk war with Dagur the Deranged for the sake of the dragons on Berk. This amount of development has greatly enhanced Stoick's role as Hiccup's father, and the two continue to grow closer as the series progresses. Fans often like comparing Stoick (and most other vikings on Berk for that matter) to King Fergus, all be it with a more level-headed personality. Abilities and Powers Stoick, like most characters in the How to Train your Dragon Franchise, has many talents and abilities that set him apart. Strength: Stoick's superhuman strength is extremely obvious throughout the entire franchise. Just minutes into the movie, he is seen tossing a large wooden cart at great speeds into the air without any difficulty. He seems to be able to lift most anything. In episode one of Riders of Berk, he lifts a massive fallen pillar in the food storage building and angrily tosses it aside. He is able to hold Thornado by the tail and bring him back to earth in episode seven. In the first episode of the second season, he catches a boulder fired from a catapult and throws it back. Fighting: Stoick is almost certainly the greatest Hooligan warrior. When the Hooligans were at war with the dragons, his skills were unmatched. He easily defeats an angry Monstrous Nightmare using his bare hands. Along with his strength, Stoick does have a little bit of strategic ability as well. He displays this in his tactics against Alvin in episode six. Stoick's weapon of choice in the film is a hammer, and he uses it to devastating effect. In the series he has also been seen wielding a sword which he also seems quite good at. He has defeated large groups of Outcasts, an angry Thunderdrum, and Alvin the Treacherous through out the franchise. The only time so far where he has been bested in a one-on-one was with Toothless in the first movie. Dragon Training: Though he had a slow start up, Stoick has gotten better at dealing with dragons. He and Thornado fly and fight well together. He is also able to calm the angry Hookfang with a calming touch. Leadership: The village usually seems to trust Stoick fully. He terrifies many of the villagers, but they all admire him. The only time the village has disobeyed his orders was during the riot started by Mildew in the episode "When Lightning Strikes ". His chiefing skills are very necessary during the franchise, and he uses them every day. He is called upon to use tact and diplomacy to mediate disputes, manage Berk's resources for future needs, and lends a hand where ever possible, from taking down a fence, to driving off a wild dragon attack on their fishing boats. As a Viking leader, he is a capable and experienced sea captain, and it's been hinted that he is also an experienced fisherman as well. Carving: Stoick has a fondness for whittling ducks out of wood, which is partially shown throughout the series. He finds it to be a calming hobby that he likes to do in the morning. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Weapons Like the other vikings in his village, Stoick has been shown to be well-versed in a multitude of weapons from swords, to clubs and especially hammers (which he says "he would prefer"). This however isn't a necessity as he is shown to be compitent in taking down opponents, human or dragon, with his bare hands. Role in the Crossover As Chief of Berk, Stoick's role in the fandom is often relegated to the Isle of Berk and it's people, leaving him little wiggle room outside of Berk. Depending on the circumstances, Stoick may hold a fondness, a neutral stance, or an unruly hatred towards the Scottish. This was implied in Brave, when it was mentioned that Vikings were one of the invaders (others being Romans and Northerners) that eventually led to DunBroch's unity. In other cases, Berk would make an alliance with Dunbroch, or any other sort of united monarchy, such as Corona, Arendelle or any other kingdom. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the movie, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Stoick often puts pressure on his son to mature and become a strong Viking that may one day kill a dragon, but fears that his son will never live up to his expectations. His stubborn determination to shape Hiccup's life often causes a misunderstanding between father and son. Jack Frost As a viking who worships the Nordic pantheon, Stoick would most likely be able to see Jack Frost because of being familiar with the name of Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost's original Scandenavian name). With the respect that comes with being a powerful spirit, Jack's hellion, devil-may-care attitude may provide a modicum of frustration for Stoick who, as chief, is not often told 'no'. Merida DunBroch Merida's warrior spirit and boundless courage would appeal to Stoick and even push her and his son Hiccup into a relationship, feeling that the two would belong together. If under other circumstances, a rocky start would form between the two (mutually) due to a rocky history between the Vikings and Highlanders. Either way, the two would be capable of bonding and are willing to put the greater good over whatever cultural grudges there may be. Rapunzel Corona The relationship between Stoick and Rapunzel is seldom established in the fandom, but Rapunzel's sweet, "un-viking" like disposition could either annoy or soften Stoick's heart in hard times and provide a connection between Berk and Corona. Comparison To The Books Physical Appearance and Personality Stoick the Vast was married to Valhallarama after he found the Fire Stone for Old Wrinkly (Valhallarama's Dad). They end up having a son and name him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. In the books Stoick the Vast is constantly trying to decide right from wrong with his son, because Hiccup is constantly challenging his viking traditions. Stoick is not the smartest man alive, but he does have good qualities. He can be very loving towards Hiccup which is not like the average viking. Role in the Books Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragon Trainers